


Smoking

by Ellie226



Series: Kurt and His Daddy [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie226/pseuds/Ellie226
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt and Daddy first got to Chicago after high school, there was a transition period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking

They had been in their apartment in Chicago for about a week the first time Kurt got into trouble. Up until that point, they’d been so excited about living on their own, Noah hadn’t really been enforcing any rules.

Without anyone coming or going, and since school hadn’t started yet, it was pretty much take out, unpacking, and sex on every available surface. And Kurt had gotten a little bit cocky.

Which was why, when he got home from school the first day, he smelled like cigarette smoke. Noah pulled him in for a kiss, and then jerked away when he tasted the tobacco and smelled the smoke.

“You reek,” he said, giving Kurt a look.

Kurt, who up until that point had been feeling pretty amazing about life in general, tensed for a moment. Then he remembered. “Yeah, I should probably go take a shower,” he turned to walk away.

Not fast enough. Noah grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “You smell like cigarettes. Wanna give me a reason?”

“I had a cigarette between classes,” Kurt told him, nonchalant. They were living in Chicago now. No parents. They were adults. So when a classmate offered him one, he took it.

“You what?” Noah’s voice was low, controlled.

“I smoked a cigarette. Just one though,” he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. “Don’t worry; I don’t think it’s going to be a habit.”

“You can bet your ass it’s not going to be a habit little boy. You get your naughty bottom into the bathroom and take a shower. And you need to brush your teeth. Twice!” Noah gave Kurt a swat toward the bathroom door.

Kurt, who had not been expecting that, jumped and then quickly moved toward the bathroom. He found himself hurrying through the shower, and he had to force himself to stop. This was ridiculous. It was just one cigarette. He was going to go back out there and remind Noah that they were adults now.

And so that’s what he did. Once he was clean, with freshly brushed teeth, he sauntered out into the living room. He’d thrown on a pair of pajama pants and a tee shirt, and he walked calmly to the couch and sat down next to his boyfriend.

“Do you want to order sushi?” he asked him, snuggling against Noah’s arm.

Noah looked at him, surprised. He seemed awfully calm. “We can. I think we have a little matter to take care of first though.”

Kurt looked at him, surprised. “What?”

“You know what,” Noah pulled Kurt to his feet and then positioned him in between his knees. “What on earth were you thinking little boy? Smoking?”

“It was just a cigarette,” Kurt laughed. He couldn’t believe what a big deal Noah was making over all of this.

“It damn well better have been just a cigarette Kurt Elizabeth. And if I ever catch you smoking anything again, including ‘just a cigarette,’ I’ll take a switch to your naughty backside. And you’ll be grounded with early bedtime for a month.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Okay Noah. I get it. You don’t want me smoking. It’s not like I enjoyed it, and I doubt I’ll want to try it again. But you don’t have to pull this whole stern daddy act.”

Noah raised an eyebrow. He decided that the conversation might go a little bit better if he relieved Kurt of his pants. 

But when he tried to do that, Kurt stepped back. “What are you doing?”

“Getting you ready for your spanking little boy. Now get yourself back over here before I decide to start counting.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Now come back here.”

“No!” Kurt said, backing up another few feet so that he would be safely out of the range of Noah’s arms. “This is crazy Noah. We’re adults. You’re not going to spank me.”

“I think you’re mistaken.”

“You can’t spank me. I’m an adult.”

“One.”

“No!” Kurt stomped his foot. He really had not expected this. “I don’t want a spanking.”

“Two.” Noah was unimpressed. He’d seen Kurt in full on temper tantrum. He’d deal with the foot stomping later, but for now, he figured he should focus.

“That’s not fair!”

“Two and a half,” Noah normally didn’t do half numbers. If he had wanted Kurt to have extra time, he’d just have chosen a higher number to count to. But, since it seemed like maybe Kurt had forgotten their rules, and that was at least a little bit Noah’s fault because he was being inconsistent, he was trying to make things easier.

Kurt didn’t want a spanking, but he couldn’t help it. When he heard Daddy get to two and a half, he rushed back to stand in front of him. He could argue with Noah while standing in front of him.

“Thank you,” Noah reached out and began undoing the tie on Kurt's pajama bottoms. “Why are you getting this spanking?”

“I’m not,” Kurt said, grabbing Noah’s hands. “You can’t spank me.”

Noah raised one eyebrow, giving Kurt a look.

“You can’t!” Kurt’s voice rose. “I am not a baby Noah Puckerman. I’m a grown up.”

Noah actually scoffed at that, and then he batted Kurt’s hands away from the buttons his jeans. “I can see that. Throwing a temper tantrum and yelling at your Daddy, stomping your feet. That sounds like a grown up to me baby.”

“That’s not fair,” Kurt realized he was whining.

“And we add whining into the mix.”

Kurt stomped his foot again, “Stop it Noah. I’m not a baby. You can’t just spank me anymore.”

Sighing, Noah leaned back into the couch and gazed at Kurt, who tried to maintain eye contact. 

“You tell me that smoking is a responsible, adult thing to do baby, and we can discuss the punishment.” Noah waited.

“It was just one cigarette. Everyone else was, and I wanted to try it. It’s not a big deal Noah,” Kurt knew it wasn’t responsible, and he couldn’t lie to Noah. That didn’t mean he was going to just give up the fight though.

“I don’t believe I asked you what everyone else was doing. I believe, that the question was whether you felt like smoking was a responsible thing to do. And I’m waiting for an answer Kurt Elizabeth.”

“Fine. No. It’s not the responsible adult thing to do. But it was just one time. It’s perfectly normal for kids to experiment when they go away to school and-NOAH STOP!”

Kurt had been trying to rationally discuss things, but Noah was over that plan. So now, Kurt had found himself pants-less over Noah’s lap, and he was not happy.

“Lemme gooooooo,” he wailed, yelping at the first swat.

“When I’m done,” Daddy responded, setting a brisk pace that soon had Kurt squealing and kicking involuntarily. Daddy was silent as he spanked, focused on lighting a fire that would remind Kurt of exactly how their relationship worked.

Kurt hadn’t been spanked in close to a month, and he was amazed by how painful it was. Although he had started out telling Daddy to stop, he was soon too involved with the discomfort and the struggle to move his backside to a place where Daddy was not quite as effective at spanking him.

Of course, with the position he was in over Noah’s lap, Kurt didn’t have much of any place to go. He soon devolved to simply begging and crying.

“Daddy! Stoooppppppp. I’m really sorry. I’ll be gooooooooood.”

Noah smiled slightly at that. It appeared that he was getting through to Kurt, who wasn’t nearly as grown up as he had thought. Tipping Kurt forward a bit, Noah began concentrating on the crease between his bottom and his thighs.

“Why are you getting this spanking Kurt?” he asked.

“Smoking. Shouldn’t smoke it’s bad,” Kurt burst out.

Noah nodded, now slowing his hand, “You’re right. It’s very very naughty to smoke. Little boys shouldn’t do it. It’s bad for you Kurt. And you know better. I don’t expect that we’ll be having this conversation again. Is that understood little boy?”

“Uh huh Daddy. Won’t smoke ‘gain. Promise.” Kurt sobbed, sagging.

Noah stopped smacking, leaving his hand resting on Kurt’s bottom. “All done baby,” he murmured, gently stroking.

Kurt continued crying softly for a few minutes before he collected himself enough to stand up. Daddy helped pull his underwear back up, but Kurt kicked his jeans off. Crawling into Daddy’s lap, he soaked up all the comfort Noah had to offer.

“I think Daddy’s been messing up a little,” Noah said after a few minutes.

Kurt looked at Noah, not sure what he meant by that.

Smiling at Kurt, Noah pushed hair away from his forehead. “I’ve been sending you mixed signals about what we’re doing here baby. I knew you were excited about living together, and I should have been more consistent with you.”

Kurt nodded at that, making a face, “So this was a little bit your fault,” he pointed out, wanting to make Daddy feel just a little bit worse. He figured it would be good for future bartering tonight. Maybe they could watch Project Runway or he could have ice cream after dinner. 

“It was,” Noah agreed, knowing what Kurt was trying to do and bracing himself for what he had to say next. “I’m going to work on that. But, I think that maybe we both need a reminder about who is the Daddy around here and who is the baby.”

Kurt looked at him warily. He didn’t like the turn this conversation had taken; it sounded dangerously close to previous reminders that had led to Kurt using bottles or having other “big boy privileges” removed.

Unfortunately for Kurt, that was exactly where Noah was going with this. 

“So, we’re going to go back to our old rules baby,” Noah continued. “That means you need to listen and ask for permission about everything. No more backtalking me because you don’t like the rules. At least for the next few weeks, you’re going to be my very little baby.”

“Daddddddyyyyyyy,” Kurt whined, even as he relaxed into Daddy. “I’m not a baby. I’m a big boy.”

Noah nodded, shifting Kurt slightly. Kurt may not have noticed that he was relaxing, but Daddy did. That made him think that he was doing the right thing.

“You’re my baby. Who’s in charge?”

“Daddy,” Kurt admitted, playing with the buttons on Daddy’s shirt, “But I don’t like it.”

The same conversation every time. Noah rolled his eyes; Kurt may argue, but Noah knew that he did in fact like it. 

“You don’t like it, but who makes the rules?”

“Daddy,” Kurt said again, slipping his thumb into his mouth, slipping into the little headspace that felt so much more comfortable than the grown up he had been pretending to be. He hadn’t even realized how tense he had been until he was nestled in Daddy’s lap.


End file.
